


Convenient ship

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur potrà anche professare amore incondizionato per Gwen, ma Lancelot sa che non è la verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient ship

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”
> 
> Sto diventando un po' monotona, ma mi diverto troppo a rendere questi due l'OTP di chiunque...

\- Lancelot shippa Merthur -

 

 

**Convenient ship**

 

 

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

 

Lancelot ci ha messo un po' a rendersene conto - ci è arrivato comunque prima di Arthur e, forse, Merlin.

Arthur potrà anche professare amore incondizionato per Gwen, ma Lancelot sa che non è la verità.

La prima persona che cerca con gli occhi quando entra in una stanza non è Gwen, la prima persona a cui si rivolge quando ha bisogno di aiuto non è Gwen, l'unica persona che ha avuto il coraggio e il diritto di tenergli testa non è Gwen.

Lancelot non può dire che non gli faccia estremamente comodo che il principe sia innamorato di Merlin.

Confida che con una lieve spintarella se ne rendano conto anche gli interessati.


End file.
